Time Will Tell
by LadyKimmey
Summary: A deadly toxin, no immunity. Their only chance at salvation lies in finding the cure which lies in the past. Three kunoichi, one mission and no room for failure. Time Travel Fic, Rated M for languge, some violence and sexual content. Sak x Saso, Ino x Zab, Ten x Hia
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Thanks for clicking! Just a few notes to be aware of. This fic begins more or less approx. 2 to 3 years after the end of the war. Sakura and Ino are 18 and Tenten would be 19. Any issues or warnings will be addressed at the beginning of each chapter. Thank you.

The pairings will be SakuraxSasori, TentenxHiashi and InoxZabuza.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I don't make a damn thing from writing this work of fiction.

Chapter One

"OH SHIT!" Ino groaned as the yellow spew splattered onto the floor and the new sandals she had bought just last week. This was all Forehead's fault for demanding that she cut their lunch date short to help out. Was it so much to ask for them to be allowed a decent meal? At this rate they'd end up exhausted and be of no use to those they were trying to care for. Today should have been her first day off in a month. Instead of catching up on sleep, she had been dragged in due to another dozen villagers coming down with illness.

No one knew exactly what type of bug or virus it was. All she did know was that so far over a dozen people had passed away from it. Most of them had been elderly and not in the best of health. If it was only taking out their old she wouldn't be so worried. Not a single person that has contacted the strange virus had been cured. The first person to come into the hospital with the case of a bleeding stomach was lying in critical condition. For the last month, patients had been strolling in, never to leave. Ino was positive that the only reason the elderly were the only ones to pass so far was because they were already weak before catching it. Not even the few shinobi that had come in were getting any better.

"Ino, we are going to need you in section four tonight. We have three critical that aren't looking to survive until morning. I would take them but we just had another six people check in after getting sick." Sakura spoke from behind the blonde, hearing the weariness in her own voice. She didn't need to inform her best friend that another two just passed on, one a four year old child.

"Alright, Mr. Watashi just finished getting his bath but the aisle needs to be cleaned before someone slips. Also, Mrs. Himura hasn't been able to keep anything down all day." Ino saw Sakura's nod of understanding. Once they got to the point of not being able to keep food down, it was only days before they were put on critical watch. "Oh, Mr. Himura refuses to get a bed of his own but he has begun showing signs also. I couldn't convince him but maybe you can. He doesn't wish to leave his wife."

"I'll see what I can do." How could she convince the man to leave his wife's side? There was a chance the two were now spending their last few moments together. "I'll try to order him a bed placed next to hers, it's the least I can do."

"Okay." Ino didn't envy Sakura at the moment. In the morning, she was going to have to inform the couple that the next phase of the virus was clearly going to put the wife in a section of the hospital that the man could not follow or visit. Within a few days, the wife will no longer be coherent enough to understand what kind of pain and suffering her condition was doing to the man that had remained at her side for over forty years. What would it be like to lose someone you really loved? Seeing the two, she wondered if it was worth it. What would it be like to love someone that deeply?

Sakura wiped her hands nervously as she walked to speak to the couple. Her stomach was still a mess from having to deal with the distraught family of Inuzuka. Kiba had broken down learning that his sister had contracted the same fate as so many others. The older female had fought bravely to keep the symptoms from being noticed by her family. Kiba had found her passed out in their home and rushed her to the hospital a hour ago. Sakura had ran the diagnostics test to discover the same toxins were slowly destroying her organs. There was no cure and no amount of pleading from her friend could help.

Things were eerily quiet in the compound. Hinata was tempted to be unlike herself and start screaming at the top of her lungs just to scare away the foreboding atmosphere. The moon was high in the sky, it'd be full in a few days. An ominous feeling ran along her spine as she walked further down the hall. She never liked this, but she had made it a point to always say goodnight to her cousin before going to bed each night. Each time she visited the shrine it always made her sad but gave a reason to keep strong.

As she approached the open doorway, her ears picked up the faint sound of coughing. Was someone sick? Along with the cough came a retching sound and it was coming from inside Neji's room. It couldn't be. Not another person, she had already taken three from her clan to the hospital this week. Not being a med-nin, all she could do was volunteer to help tend to the sick. That hollow cough, she'd heard enough to know there was a reason it sent shivers down the spine.

Her heart stopped as she practically slid into the room to see who was inside. It was late and she was normally the only person up this late. Sitting in front of the shrine was a form she easily recognized from the back. "Father?"

"Hinata, what are you doing up this late?" Hiashi turned his head to greet his eldest, only to have the next wave of pain lance through his lungs. He couldn't stop his throat from clenching and trying to relieve the pressure. There was no disguising the dark crimson fluid that rush out of his mouth and into the handkerchief.

"You're sick." Not her father too! She rushed forward, seeing his shoulder shaking from the tremors that racked his body. "You're in the second stage. Why didn't you say something?"

This was the reason he had decided to suffer in silence for the last week. The word in the village was that there was no cure for the disease. Whatever had visited their home wasn't something they'd ever seen before and nothing could be done for him if he did decide to go to the hospital. "There is no cure and I would just be another doomed soul for them to fuss over. I'd rather remain here with my family."

"Bu..but," She didn't know what to say so she took a seat next to him. Placed on the mantle under his picture was Neji's headband. She knew her father would never agree to go to the hospital and his pride would never allow her to convince him that it was for the best.

"I have already left instructions with the elders. I know you'll do me proud, Hinata." He reached out to place a hand on top of hers that were folded tightly. For the last five hours, he had remained in this spot, allowing his mind to think back upon his life. There were moments in which he thought he could have made a better choice or done something differently. In the end he was proud of how his children had turned out and he was content with his end. Content but not happy, happiness was something he had denied himself. Perhaps, the best thing he could do for his firstborn was to grant her the best piece of advice a father could give. "The Uzumaki boy, how are things?"

Was her father asking about her love life at a time like this? They should be discussing how to go about beginning his treatment and how to get him better. "I…it is not good. H…he s..still has feelings for Sakura."

"You are strong, Hinata. I understand well how nothing hurts worse than losing someone you love, especially when it is someone you are in love with." Hiashi gave an affectionate squeeze, feeling for his child. The loss of a love, it was a pain one could never truly forget or accept. However, he didn't want her to make the same mistakes as he once did. "Let me give you some advice. There will come a time when even you will question what is most important to you, it is something we all must do. I can only tell you that if you were to ever give up on the one you love, it will be a choice that you will always regret. If you love him, fight for him. Never let him walk away."

Letting go of Naruto wasn't something she would ever do. Hinata knew that right now he was confused about his own feelings and she was more than willing to give him space and time. Walking away wasn't in her. She had known from the first time she saw him that he was the one for her. It was comforting but odd to hear that kind of advice from her parent. He had changed, become more withdrawn and sad since the end of the war. Neji's death had shaken them all but as he stared straight ahead, she couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking about. His eyes had a distant look to them and he sighed as his hands tightened. It was then that she noticed that he was holding something in his right hand. "What is that? In your hand? Was that mother's? Is it broke?"

"No, it is simply incomplete." He opened his palm to look down at the silver pendant. The charm was in the shape of the Hyuuga clan symbol but the interior was hollowed out.

"It looks different, like some of it is missing. Why is the sign hollowed out, where is the core?" Hinata had never seen it before.

"It is the heirloom that is passed down to the first born son of each generation. It was given to me by our mother. I was instructed that the other half was meant to go to my wife by my father." Hiashi could still recall his father explaining the significance behind giving it to his spouse. It was meant to represent the faith and hope he had in his spouse. For her to wear it meant that she accepted the responsibility of carrying on the Hyuuga line. Giving it to his wife was an announcement that he recognized her as the future of his clan, his hope.

"M…m…mother, I never saw her wear it." Hinata was sure she had never seen her mother wear the jewelry. The only type the woman had ever adorned was her wedding band. The harder Hinata thought about it, she was sure that at some point in her childhood, her mother had also stopped wearing that as well.

"I did not gift her with the other half. Instead of doing as my father instructed, I honored my mother's dying wish. It is tradition that it be worn until death so she handed the second piece to me the day before she passed." At the time he hadn't been sure what to do with it. It had remained in his dresser until that day. "She instructed that it was to be given to the woman that I loved above all else. I remember asking her what that meant, she told me that I'd understand one day. I almost gave it to your mother but something kept it in my possession for years after I was wed."

Hinata wasn't sure how to take the news that her parents hadn't been in love. Well, it seemed liked her father was admitting that he hadn't been in love with her mother. She had known that their marriage was arranged but for the most part, they had seemed happy. "I..if Mother wasn't given the piece then where is i..it?"

"Gone. I did as my mother requested. It was given to the woman I loved above my clan, my family and my own life." Hiashi clenched the pendant in his hand, retrieving only the smallest amount of comfort from it. "I should not burden you with the sins of my past, Daughter."

"I..it's alright. Th..thank you for telling me. But Father, where is she, this woman?" Hinata pitied the fallen man at that moment. Only someone that had known him for a long time would be able to look beyond the bored expression to see the hurt and despair that he was trying to hide. This was a burden that still weighed down his soul.

"Gone as well. I have made many horrible choices in my life but none that I have ever regretted so much. I foolishly sent away the best thing one can hope to find in this life." He didn't want to burden his children with his mistakes. He had been able to correct the mistake with his brother and his nephew. However, "Some mistakes cannot be fixed, remember this."

"Thank you, for telling me." Hinata was grateful for the chance to speak to him. It helped to understand the man that had raised her. "There is always hope, where there is life. I'll make you some tea."

Was there hope? A part of him had never given up on finding her again. Not a day didn't go by where he didn't look for her face among strangers. Only twice he had felt his heart respond to an image. Both times were when he'd caught sight of his nephew walking with his teammate. A girl that greatly resembled his one regret but it was too late for another chance. A chance to make things right? As pain wracked his body, he wasn't so sure. His time was running short.

He took a deep breath and looked back down at the silver reminder. If there wasn't a chance to amend for his mistake, he wanted to think that he could go happy. To ask that he be buried with his half. That way, perhaps in death, he would be reunited with the one who he had gifted the other.

Tsunade studied the three kunoichi standing before her. All the plans had been made and all that was left was to find three that were willing to undertake this mission. She had thought long and hard before deciding on these three but there was no more time to spare. The urgent missive she had received from the Land of Rice demanded that she take immediate action to deal with this threat.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice. As I am sure you three are exhausted." She leaned back in the chair seeing the nodding heads with dark circles under each eye. "I'm afraid I must ask each of you to do more than you already have. I have a very difficult mission that I feel confident only you three can accomplish. Before you ask I will inform you of the latest news. Ino, Sakura and Tenten, you may be this world's last hope."

"What do you mean, Sensei?" Sakura felt defeated as the woman folded her hands and leaned forward on the large desk. What kind of help could she be on a mission? Her arms and legs were about to give out.

"All the scrolls you see upon my desk are reports from all of the other nearby lands. It seems that no one has been left untouched by this disease. The deaths are starting to grow and they are all begging me for help. Sadly, I have tried everything within my expertise." Tsunade didn't have any clue on how to prevent getting the disease or curing it. This strand worked its way directly into the bloodstream and within hours invade all of the organs. The sad part was by the time a person realized that they had been infected, their organs were already beyond saving.

"Are you saying there is nothing we can do?" Ino fought the urge to let the tears fall. All those sick people, if their Hokage gave up hope then what could they do? How could she face them knowing that all she could do, would be to watch them die?

"Not exactly. This is why I summoned you three. Tenten, your former group has carried out many retrieval missions in the past and your skills as a shinobi are top-notch. Ino, you have abilities that will be a great asset and Sakura, I know you have what it takes to accomplish the task that I set before you. I know I can trust you all to do whatever it takes to do as I ask." Tsunade addressed them firmly and waited for each to acknowledge the trust she was about to place with them. "I wish to show you something."

All three waited as the blonde Hokage placed a miniature scroll upon the desk and rolled it open. Sakura leaned forward, "Half a scroll? It's torn."

"Cut actually and it's not half a scroll, this is only a fourth of it. Come closer and I want you three to examine and memorize the details of it because it will be vital for your mission." Tsunade opened her drawer to retrieve a leather bound journal and place it next to the scroll. "With each hour that passes, each land is losing their people so I will make this brief. This here is a diary of a former medical shinobi that use to serve the Leaf Village. His name was Saito Adamaru and thirty years ago he disappeared and was never heard from again. Upon learning that he abandoned the village, his rooms were searched for any clues to his whereabouts, nothing was ever found. Twenty years after his disappearance we received a letter, along with his diary."

Tsunade tapped a finger on the cracked leather, "It was a letter of apology. He regretted leaving his home and warned us about a disastrous plot. You see at one point Adamaru was working on a draught for the hospital. Something that could dispel all poisons from the body and help regenerate cells. However, he was chastised by the Third Hokage for testing it on others before it was approved. The first batch killed many and he took the formula with him when he ran. Needless to say he was never found again, nor the formula he had originally created."

"Wow, what did his letter say? What warning?" Sakura could see the benefits of such a formula. It could save many lives. She was a skilled med-nin but some things not even she could heal. Natural ills and some diseases were a part of life.

"After his abrupt departure he found a partner, we don't know who, he never gave us that piece of information. However, in his diary he wrote that instead of fixing that formula, the next one he created had the opposite effect. Upon entering the blood stream it began to infect the living tissue until it eventually killed the host." Tsunade saw the confusion on Tenten's face. "It's the very disease that has begun to spread here."

"So, why would this guy apologize for making it and then spread it around?" Ino didn't get it. If he felt remorse he should have gotten rid of the formula.

"He didn't. When he realized the effect it had, he stopped making it and decided to give up on his work. In his diary he describes how the disease was already in his bloodstream. In his letter he mentioned that there was a chance that his old partner may have memorized the formula."

"So, it's the old partner that created the formula and is now spreading it. Wait, if the creator of it was killed by it then what are we going to do? I mean you'd think that if there was an antidote for it, he would have made it and saved his own life." Tenten assumed that was the most sensible thing to do.

"Indeed but Adamaru was killed by his own disease. I believe he allowed himself to die because of his guilt. All is not lost you see. Right before his death he wrote down the formula on how it is created and also, how to reverse the effects. Being destroyed by his own guilt he did not wish for the formula to fall into the wrong hands, so he divided up the four pieces and gave one to a nation for safe keeping. This way if his former partner ever tried to use it, the cure would be available."

"Great, so you need us to go fetch the other three pieces? Just tell us where they are." Sakura felt all signs of fatigue leave her after hearing the news. There was a way to beat this thing.

"I can't." Tsunade mumbled under her breath seeing their eager faces. "The piece you see before you is the one that was originally given to Suna for safekeeping. After discussing the problem with the Kazekage, he happily had Temari deliver it personally. I'm afraid the other three pieces aren't where they should be. Even the one that was once stored here was taken."

"Then what are we supposed to do? Do we even have a clue as to where we should begin searching?" Sakura balled up her fists at being presented with such a hopeless assignment. "We don't have time to waste scrambling around in the dark."

"I know this, don't you think I've thought about every possible outcome? The antidote is within our grasp yet time is of the essence. Which is why I have enlisted help from an old friend of mine. What I am about to tell you stays in this room. There was a time when we knew exactly where the other three were located. Which is why I need you three to go back to that specific time frame and retrieve those scrolls."

"What? What are you suggesting, Lady Tsunade?" Tenten digested all of the information into a boiling stomach.

"Simple, in order to guarantee that we get our hands on the other three pieces of the scroll. I'm going to send you three back in time."

Please review…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Another slow update, mainly because I do work and I also have other stories I am working on. I hope to update them all frequently. Also before someone points it out I do realize that Yugakure is not one of the five nations. Needless to say the piece somehow managed to get handed away and ended up there at some point. Thanks for reading and review if you got a few extra seconds.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Warnings: None really at this time.

Chapter two

"Well, are you three willing to accept this mission?"

"Hai!" The answer was instantaneous from all three.

"Excellent. We are running out of time." Tsunade pushed the scroll closer to them. "From what I have deciphered the one mind-boggling aspect about this formula is that it takes almost ten years to make. So we have no idea just how long the antidote will take. Which is why I cannot wait any longer before risking such a mission."

"We understand but it is wise? I mean, aren't we risking changing the future?" Sakura had read about people that believe that such situations had occurred before.

"The piece that was entrusted to the land of waves was stolen almost twelve years ago from the Mizukage's office. Another was said to have been lost in the area of Yugakure and was last seen approximately a decade ago. The last was stored in the old Warehouse, the one that used to be connected to the hospital. I discovered that it was missing last week when I went to search for it. We can only assume that someone else stole the pieces in hopes of getting their hands on the formula or perhaps the unknown partner did not wish for the antidote to ever be known. We are just lucky that the Kazekage thought it important enough to seal away."

"Yeah, the last thing we need is someone else having the formula. So, we are supposed to go back before they are stolen and steal them ourselves?" Ino asked.

"Yes, that is your mission. The one here and in Yugakure shouldn't be too difficult to retrieve. Those two I leave between Tenten and Sakura to retrieve."

"Why can't we get them together?" Sakura wasn't sure how she felt about splitting up, that was if they could even get to the past.

"Because I have enlisted the help of the Ioma clan. Each has the ability to reverse time but normally only a few minutes. I have been told that there is a forbidden technique that they can use to get you there. The only downside is that your time in the past will be limited. Retrieving these scrolls is of the upmost importance. You must use the skills you have developed to do so within the allotted times. While I can give you approximate locations, they may not be exact. I can't have all of you in one place. You will have to spread out and make the most of your time." Tsunade prayed they could pull it off in the time limit.

"Why do I have to be the one to retrieve the one from the Mizukage?" Ino didn't think she wanted to come face to face with that man. Not after some of the rumors she had heard about him.

"It is because he holds the scroll that you must go. He was known for his ruthlessness and if anyone will have luck infiltrating his ranks, it will be you."

"I get it," she just didn't like it. Ino only knew of a few facts concerning the Mizukage of that time. He had been the one to reinstate that inhumane graduation law. Not too much was known except that he took his duties as a Kage very serious.

"I don't think I need to stress the importance of success, there is no room for failure. I will stress how important it is that you try to remain unseen and unknown during your mission. The less contact you have with others, the less repercussions there will be on the current time frame. That means no altering history in any way. No matter how tempting it may be, is that understood?" Tsunade addressed the speech mainly to the two med-nin. When they arrive back it will be just before the Uchiha Clan was destroyed.

"We understand, Sensei." Sakura understood that she wasn't to intervene with the cruel past of her former teammates. As much as she would love to ensure that Sasuke didn't have to be brought up in a world of hate and remorse, she wouldn't change that past. "How long do we have to prepare?"

"One hour."

111111

"Is this really going to work?" Ino whispered to the weapon specialist as the three watched the old man draw on the floor with something that smelt an awful lot like blood. They were in a locked chamber underneath the Hokage Tower with only candles lighting their surroundings. In total there were thirteen members of the clan standing nearby, in a cluster of testosterone and wrinkled skin. "Can they really send us back in time?"

"Yes, but even as powerful as they are, they can only create a jutsu strong enough to last a year at most." Tsunade explained as the men began taking their places. The pattern was that of a square surrounded by a circle. Twelve of the members were to sit on the outer ring while the Head of the Clan would perform the jutsu. To strengthen it, the other twelve would infuse it with all the chakra they could spare.

Tenten mentally calculated what she had managed to grab. She had all of her weapon scrolls, three changes of clothes, her personal effects, enough funds to last a few months, and what else? Was she forgetting something? What did one bring for a mission to the past? They had all been instructed to leave their headbands at home. They would have no affiliation with the Leaf Village while on their mission. "Question: what happens when our time is up?"

"Simple, have the scrolls on your person." As if she needed to remind them. Tsunade had an awful feeling in her gut. If this didn't work then it wouldn't be too long before most of the population was wiped out.

"I think what Tenten is asking is, what do we do to return back to the present? Will it just happen or do we need to recite something?" Ino adjusted her bag, she had definitely packed too much.

"Our jutsu will do all of the work. Once the final moon leaves the night sky the jutsu will break and you will return the same as you left. However, the only way to break the jutsu before the time has passed is if the body were to fall into a near-death state." The eldest spoke to them in a gravelly voice that belonged on a serial killer. "This technique is forbidden for a reason. With each life force a moon is granted. This is all my clan can spare, so please make the most of the time given."

"WHAT?!" Was her sensei really okay with this? Sakura looked over the twelve men and noticed that one was silently coughing but the others looked healthy if a bit rundown. "Are you saying that by performing this jutsu you're going to kill them?"

"That is the essence of it, yes. Do not fret over this outcome. Several of them are already ill from this infectious disease and they all willingly volunteered to grant time. To ensure the survival of our clan, all life, we are willing to make the sacrifice as long as it is not in vain. Now, step into the diagram so we may begin." The elder motioned towards the center. "I must warn you that the process will feel slightly uncomfortable for a few moments and once you have successfully crossed over, each shall wear a brand around your wrist to mark the moons. May the Blessings be with you."

Talk about pressure. Sakura gave her sensei and Hokage a weak smile before joining the others inside the center. She had her doubts on how successful the jutsu would be. If they were really sent to the past then they couldn't afford to fail. A lot was riding on their success. The last few years of training were about to pay off. "We are ready."

"Speak for yourself. Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?" Tenten shrugged as the men began chanting and creating hand signs. The metallic scent of blood increased as the square symbol began to glow a bright green color. She watched in awe as the chakra became visible, seeping from the many hastily signing hands. Her body began to feel numb, warm and the sensation of a thousand needles began to pierce her flesh. The flowing chakra began to form into a ball in front of each member until she could see nothing but many floating orbs of power.

Was it working? Ino wanted to close her eyes but it felt like she was paralyzed. The orbs began moving, spinning around the outer circle and began compressing closer. She thought she heard someone scream, her vision went white as the world seemed to explode around them.

It took blinking vigorously many times before her vision cleared. Sakura groaned at the pain still thumping behind her eyes. That had been too bright for the comfort of her brain. Her skin still felt prickly and her muscles were achingly tense. She wiped the tears that had begun to run down her cheeks from the light. Finally, the world was coming back into view. "Eh, where are we?"

"In a dungeon with some quacks, that are trying to blind me?" Ino stated, rubbing her sore eyeballs. That had been really painful. Something chirped behind them, "What the hell was that?"

"A bird." Tenten wiped her left eye to take in the blurry surroundings. They were no longer indoors but outside. "Wait, I know this place. I recognize that rock formation. We are on the outskirts of the Fire."

"You're right. We use to pass this clump of boulders all the time on our way to Suna." Ino chimed in looking at the many stones. "Wait, something is missing. The Lee and Sakura Forever is missing from the bottom boulder. Are you sure?"

"Duh, Pig! We are in the past which means Lee hasn't gotten around to defacing the landmark." Sakura crossed her arms remembering the horror she had felt seeing the writing. He had apologized for his over-attempt at gaining her affections. It had been sweet in a way but she hadn't cared for the fact that everyone that chanced by the landmark would assume they were a couple. Just because she had given up on Sasuke did not mean she had any romantic feelings for Lee. It only meant that she was free to find someone else worthy of her affections. The last thing she wanted was for her name to be linked to someone that wasn't her boyfriend. If she ever got one. Naruto was still showing signs of wanting to be more than friends. The one date they had gone on had turned into a disaster.

"Oh right. You know, now that I'm looking at it, it's just not the same without that declaration of eternal love. I think I'll go ahead and put it back." Ino bent over to see if there were any usable rocks in the area.

"Don't you dare! Or I'll add a nice Ino and Sai next to it." That got the blonde pig to drop the rock. That's right, two could play at that game. No one wanted to be reminded on how they chased after a guy that was obviously gay.

"Okay, you two." Tenten reached inside her pocket to retrieve her maps. "That is a good sign that it worked and that our mission has begun. From the sun, I would say that it is a little before dusk. I think we should discuss the plan then get some rest. You too look beat and we haven't really started. Let us take a seat and discuss what our best course of action will be."

"Good idea, Tenten." Ino took the position closest to the rock in order to use it as a backrest. "No fucking way! What kind of marks are these?"

Sakura examined her left wrist in the dying light. When the elder had mentioned a mark she had assumed an actual visible mark. These were more like blemishes no bigger than ant bites to wrap around her flesh. The only thing that made them noticeable was the red lines that circled each. "At least they aren't too noticeable. My gloves will keep mine hidden."

"I don't plan on being around anyone long enough than for it to appear to be anything but a bad attack of a bug. Besides, I'm not vain." Tenten placed the map on the ground and used Ino's discarded rock to hold it open. "This is a map of the area surrounding Yugakure. It'll be accurate enough to find the place and begin searching."

"I think I should take that one." Sakura leaned over to get a look. "My appearance is kind of note-worthy if you know what I mean. Not too many people with my hair color walking around and I don't think I should risk going into the village. I think you'd have an easier time of blending in that I would."

"Noted. I'll take the Konoha scroll. Ino, I have a map for you that may come in handy. It shows all the nearby landscape of Kirigakure and all the islands. I will mark the ones that are safe and the ones that aren't." Tenten began digging through her bag. She might as well let them hold onto them for now. If she was heading to the village she didn't really need a map.

She didn't need to be told twice. Ino knew of one island she was going to avoid at all costs. There was no way in hell she was going back to that place. With luck she could grab the scroll without anyone ever realizing that she was there. It wasn't of much use so it shouldn't be heavily guarded. If the reports were right then it had been in the Mizukage's desk when it had been swiped. All she had to do was find a safe way into his office and mission complete. Right, she was getting the short end. "Okay, if we are splitting up in the morning, what are the plans once we have retrieved the scrolls?"

"Normally I'd suggest meeting up again but that may not be possible." Sakura tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and leaned back to relieve the tension in her spine. "I don't think it is safe for you and I to go into the Leaf Village. At the same time, the area I'm heading into is still a shinobi village so meeting up there isn't possible. You will be in the Land of Waves but the chances of you being able to remain after the theft aren't likely since it will most likely be discovered not long after. We don't really have a safe rendezvous point. We also have no idea how long it will take each of us to retrieve our piece. I suggest we focus on our mission and once it has been completed we find somewhere safe to lay low."

Tenten rolled up the parchment. "Lay low until our time is up. A year will pass for us but only a few minutes will have gone by in the present so no harm will come of waiting. Then our only concern is to make sure that the scrolls our in our possession when it is time to return. We all heard the elder and Lady Tsunade. If something happens where we can't wait out the time, we have to ensure that the scrolls return. Whether we return alive or not, we can't fail."

"As long as we have them, they will return with our bodies. Use that method as a last resort. I don't want to return to find that one of you two did something stupid, especially you, Forehead." Ino didn't want to think that this may be the last time she saw her friends. This wasn't her idea of an exciting solo mission. A lot was riding on their success and if just one of them failed, the entire mission would be a failure. It wouldn't be easy but if her sensei thought she could do it then she wasn't going to let her down.

"I'll take the first watch, you two get some rest." Tenten had managed to get some rest the night before. She got plenty of sleep on most nights. After Neji's death her old team had more or less fallen apart. Lee spent all of his time training with Gai-sensei and she was on her own. His death still saddened her greatly but he had died protecting someone he loved. It made her envy Hinata. For so long she had waited for just a hint that he felt something for her than that of a teammate. The only time she had tried to make a move it had been brushed aside. The quick kiss she had placed on his mouth had received a dark scowl and a lecture. They were on a mission and that wasn't appropriate behavior of a shinobi. She should keep her mind on the mission and not on other things. Neji had never seemed to grasp the fact that before being a shinobi, she was a woman with needs and wants. He was gone and she'd never really know how he truly felt about her.

"Stop sighing over there. I'm trying to get some sleep. Bad enough I'll have to sleep through the pig's snoring." Sakura adjusted her face against the bulkiness of her bag. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Please review for me.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: To clear up a bit of confusion about Sasori x Sakura, this is what I'm going by. From what info I could find on him. He was 15 when he left Suna and at the beginning of Shippuden when he fought Sakura he was 35ish (real age from birth). My calculations would mean that when he fought Sakura it was more or less 20 years since he fled Suna and during that time he did do his I'm a puppet switch. However, I could NOT find when exactly he actually turned himself into a puppet. Just that it happens between the ages of 15-35. So when Sakura meets him again in the past here, he will be approx. 25ish. I'm just going to have it so he hasn't yet turned himself into a puppet.

From my research Zabuza was 26 on the bridge (so at the end of Shippuden he would have been about 32ish if he would have lived 2 years after the end of the war) so in this past timeline he'd be 20.

Same adding with Hiashi he'd be about 28 or 29 in the past here. I hope it doesn't confuse anyone. TY!

Warnings: None really...

Disclaimer: Don't own it..

Chapter Three

After five hours of running nonstop in the searing heat Ino was ready to take a break. There was absolutely no breeze to help cool her sweltering limbs. The sun itself seemed bent on cooking her flesh. They had parted at dawn and promised to see each other in a year's time. For a moment she had felt somewhat of a bond with the other two, like they were meant to do this. Now after running in the smothering humidity, she wanted to give up and pass out. The eight hours of sleep she had received hadn't begun to make up for the countless hours she'd previously loss by working double shifts at the hospital. Her clothes felt like they were trying to suffocate her. Why the hell was it so hot and humid?

'I'm going to melt out here.' As soon as she got to the Land of Waves she was going to dive into the water and spend the first week doing nothing but swimming. If not for the surrounding trees she'd worry that she had accidently headed in the direction of Suna. It shouldn't be this humid. By the time she rested for the night her boobs were going to be irritated from the sweat.

She paused briefly, deciding she could afford to take a breather. What could it hurt? Just a few moments to catch her breath and maybe plait her hair. Sakura probably had the right idea by keeping it so short. Nah, she wouldn't look good with no hair, she didn't have a wide forehead to distract from the ugly hairstyle. She didn't think she'd look good with buns either. Every year Sakura's forehead got bigger and Tenten's buns got fatter. Giving in, she reached inside her bag to retrieve a ribbon. It was a pale blue one that Choji had bought her last year during a festival. Her fingers started working their way through the many knots that had formed in her previously night's rest. Feeling the strands breaking she debated on getting out a brush and taking it out of the ponytail to redo the entire thing.

The finger-combing came to a halt as her ears picked up a strange noise. It almost resembled chirping but was deeper than a bird. A whimper? The sound pulled at her heart strings as she took in the childish voice. What would a child be doing out here? Unable to keep going until she knew for sure, she searched for the source. It was to the left and further in the foliage. She crept slowly towards the sound in case it was an ambush. Tsunade's warning rang clear in her mind about not interacting unless absolutely necessary. What harm would come of checking it out?

What harm was there to help a tiny boy? The child was leaning against a tree in a small clearing. The dark head was bent and he appeared to be hugging his knees. What drew her eye was the large blood stain that had been soaked up in a disgusting form of a bandage. The blood had turned it to a dark brown color and she could see the dirt on the surface. Where were his parents? What was he doing alone? She knew she couldn't just leave him there without knowing he'd be okay. "Hello."

"Ah, shit!" She managed to dodge the kunai that had been aimed at her forehead. What a brat! She was scowling by the time she caught the next two aimed at her. "Hey, stop that. I'm not going to hurt you."

Was it true? He wasn't so sure. The little boy narrowed his eyes and took in what he could see of the intruder. It was a pretty woman with long blonde hair. There were no apparent signs of an affiliation nor was she carrying a weapon. The pouch on her side could easily carry kunai. Could he trust her? He had promised that he'd remain where he was so he couldn't run away. She had easily dodged his attacks, the woman wasn't a villager.

"Thank you, I'm too tired to be dodging things." She was rather beat and if she'd been any slower she'd have a hole in her forehead. "Here, you might need these."

Ino groaned when the boy didn't move to come take the weapons from her extended hand. This wasn't going to be easy. "Look kid, I'm not going to hurt you. I just noticed that your arm is wounded and I use to work in a hospital. Why don't you let me take a look at it? I'm even giving you back your kunai."

Did she really want to help him? Why would she want to help? Was it a trick? His young mind quickly assessed the situation. If she were a shinobi then why would she target him? Unless, she knew the real reason he was waiting here. Was she after them? Why wasn't she attacking?

"Okay, how about I leave my bag and my pouch here? That way you have all the weapons. I just want to take a look at your arm." Then ring his little neck for throwing shit at her face. She was glad she had an excuse to drop the heavy bag upon the ground. Once she had all of her belongings at her feet, she took a step forward. The boy tensed but he didn't run. When she got in range a dirty hand was stretched outwards, "Here."

He felt better once he had the weapons back in his palm. The woman crouched down in front of him and reached out to place a finger on the wound. It stung as she removed the dingy bandage that had been wrapped to keep it from bleeding.

"I'm going to need to look through my bag to get some fresh water and something to clean this with." Ino quickly walked over to grab her belongings and resumed her position in front of the child. She could heal it but she wanted to make sure nothing foreign was still lodged inside. A jagged blade had come into contact with the muscles. "So, what is your name?"

Should he tell her? He watched as she used a piece of cloth to softly wipe the burning skin. She seemed nice enough but Zabuza had told him not to trust anyone. What if she were a tracker? Did trackers smell this nice? The last few hadn't bothered to ask him any questions. They had spotted him and immediately started attacking. "Haku."

"That's a nice name. Mine is Ino and I think it's safe to close this wound." The bandage had been dingy but someone had taken the time to clean the wound.

He released a sigh of relief as the skin no longer throbbed with pain and the warm flow of chakra healed the injury. As she worked he took the time to inspect her up close. Large green eyes were focused on her work but he couldn't help but think that they reminded him of the grass in the summer. Her touch was also very gentle, like his mother's had been. Up close she wasn't very threatening or scary. She wasn't that tall either, kind of short if she were a shinobi.

"There, is anything else hurt?" Ino couldn't detect any signs of bleeding. She wouldn't leave until she knew he'd be alright.

Should he tell her? If she could fix it, then he would be able to walk when Zabuza returned. The man hadn't been happy to see the damage done to his foot. If the woman could heal the bone he'd be able to leave sooner. He didn't wish to be a burden, "my foot."

"Which one?" Ino saw the wince as the scrawny leg was stretched out to expose a swollen foot. It was a wonder he still had his shoe on. She slipped it off in order to pull down the not-so-white sock. From the ankle down, it was swollen and bruised. The boy hissed and was fighting back tears as she examined it. It was definitely broke in several places. How he got in this condition was none of her business. "It's broken so this is going to take a bit longer. Would you like something to eat while I tend to your foot?"

"Food?" Was she really offering him something to eat? His stomach spoke up in agreement. Zabuza had promised they'd go fetch something soon but he was hungry.

"Yes, it's not much but I have some dried beef wrapped up in my bag. It's in the front pocket if you are hungry." She kept the foot still with one hand and went to work trying to do what she could. At the angle she was able to keep an eye on him. He was honest enough to fetch just the offered meal from the bag until something else seemed to catch his eye. His fingers withdrew the ribbon she had hastily shoved into a pocket. "It's for your hair. You can have it if you like it."

He did like it. The material was silky underneath his fingertips and the color reminded him of the morning sky back home. "What are these?"

"Those are called silk beads, it's to make it look pretty." The ribbon was placed in the boy's lap and he began eating on the only food she had brought with her. It was for a good cause. Choji probably wouldn't be happy that she gave the adornment away, she'd just tell him it was stolen. It was just another reminder of their failed relationship. He had been the ideal boyfriend; sweet, attentive and utterly boring. There had been no real spark to make her believe it was meant to be. The dating had lasted long enough for them to try being intimate. Choji had been her one and only lover. The sex hadn't been horrible but she was positive she hadn't experienced an orgasm. From how Temari had described it, she hadn't even came close to coming.

He had managed to eat all of the food by the time she had the bones back in place. Most of the swelling was also gone. She noticed that he had taken to staring at her. "Alright, Haku, I need to get going. However, I wouldn't feel right just leaving you here. Is there somewhere you can go or someone that you can go to?"

"He'll be back soon." Yes, it had been over two hours since Zabuza had left him to hunt down that tracker.

"He who?" Ino almost shivered thinking that someone could come upon them at any moment. The kid didn't seem to be scared but that didn't mean she'd be safe. "Who are you waiting for?"

"Zabuza. He should be back soon, he left to go hunt down the guy that hurt me." Haku explained feeling that she was okay to talk to. She wasn't like all the other women that would only look at him and turn their backs. Some use to throw things at him and tell him to go away. None would have been so nice.

"Right!" Great, just what she wanted to know. Now, where had she heard that name before? It was like a clicking sensation rolling in the back of her mind. Whatever, she had to get going and if he had someone coming back for him, it should be okay to leave him. It was just one little boy and she had thousands depending on her back home. "It was nice meeting you, Haku. Take care."

"Thank you," he felt a strange loss as she walked away. His fingers tightened around the odd piece of ribbon she had gifted him. Where had she come from? Where was she going? His stomach was full and he was no longer in any pain. He tested out his ankle to see that he had no problems moving it. Was she really a healer?

Sweat was trickling down his face as the hours passed. Dusk was settling in before there was movement from the brush. His heart leapt seeing the tall masked man stepping out and towards him. "Zabuza!"

"Haku," he was relieved to see that the boy was still alive. It had been a difficult choice to allow the tracker to escape or to stay with the boy. In the end, he knew he couldn't allow the shinobi to escape. He had rushed back in order to tend to the broken foot before the damage became permanent. At this rate he'd have to make camp and remain idle for a few days.

From the pleased tone Haku knew that the fight had ended as the man wanted. There were light scratches here and there on the broad shoulders but otherwise the large man was healthy. He quickly scrambled to his feet, ready to depart. He was tired of sitting down.

"Haku, how are you standing?" Zabuza narrowed his eyes looking down at the unbandage foot. It was no longer swollen. He was sure at least five of the bones had been broken. The tendons had also been torn. There was no way the boy could have repaired the damage. A child would be in constant pain if he were to stand on it. The cut on his upper arm had also been healed. "Your wounds have been healed."

"She did it," Haku pointed in the direction she had fled hoping that would explain everything. "She said she was from a hospital. Ino went towards the village."

"What is that in your hand? Let me see it." Zabuza held his hand out. From the sad expression and how long it took for him to hand it over, Haku didn't want to part with it. The flimsy string was placed in his palm. It looked like an ordinary hair piece. The segments were made from some kind of silk ribbon. It wasn't the best quality but someone had paid a good price for it. What would a med-nin be doing way out here? Heading for the village too. He brought the ribbon up to his nose. The scent was a mix between honey and blueberries. "Did she ask you anything?"

"Yes, she asked if I had somewhere to go because she didn't want to leave me alone. But I told her you should be back, then she left."

"I see and did you happen to mention my name?" At the positive nod, Zabuza almost rolled his eyes. He wouldn't get angry. Haku was still a naïve child that hadn't gotten the concept of being on the run. If she had been a med-nin on the way back to the village, she could be rushing back to inform them that he was nearby. Anyone from the village would know his name. "Come Haku, you will show me this woman."

"Okay." They were going to find Ino? He happily accepted the ribbon back but didn't show it.

Just what he needed, someone alerting the guards that he was here. He wouldn't be able to proceed with his plans if the guards were alerted to his presence. Whomever this woman was, he had to reach her and silence her before she got too far ahead.

111111

"Oh, this sucks!" Tenten complained more to herself than the squirrel that was perched on the limb high above her head. The sun would be going down soon and she still had a ways to go. Another hour of walking before reaching the village. She could have made it yesterday evening but she decided that the best way to approach her mission was not to appear as she was. An unknown shinobi strolling into the village would cause a stir. She had spent the first day casually strolling to her destination. Before the sun had gone down she had stopped to figure out what was the best disguise to use. Being a female, she figured the best way to go about this was to pretend to be searching for work. It wasn't too hard to fake a letter of recommendation. This morning she had forgone her normal hairstyle and left it down. The thick length was pulled back with a ribbon. Her attire had been changed to simple pants and a pink shirt with lace sleeves.

Running at top speed wasn't possible in case she were to run into any shinobi leaving or returning. A civilian wouldn't have that kind of speed. She was content with a slow but steady pace. Caution would be her ally. "Want some more?"

The chunk of bread was tossed onto the ground near her feet. The tiny creature decided the food was worth running past her to retrieve the next offering. She smiled as it captured the piece before scuttling back up the tree. At least one of them was enjoying the bland meal. The squirrel stopped gnawing on its chunk and looked into the distance. Tenten stiffened, alerted to the approach of others. It wasn't really out of place for her to run into someone this close to the village. As busy as this decade had been, there was bound to be a lot of activity. As long as they didn't decide to attack her on sight.

She caught sight of the first as the shinobi went by overhead on the tree limbs without bothering to glance down. Someone in black pants with blonde hair. Next was a blur of white that zipped by and then a whistle split the air. Her dinner guest ran for it when the white image did a complete U-turn and landed on the branch above her head. She knew he was up there, had to be male with the height and build that she had managed to glimpse. A third came to a halt in front of her. This one she recognized instantly and almost began to choke. Gai-sensei? Couldn't be, he wasn't wearing the ugly green spandex.

What the hell? If she didn't know better she'd swear her old sensei was keeping secrets from Lee. How could two people look so much alike and not be related? She casually took another bite of her stale bread as the dark head bowed and the chiseled face leaned over. Was he really checking her out? The dark eyes were traveling up and down her face, back down to her chest, then up again. She wanted to yell at him for the inspection. One would think he'd never seen a female before.

"What is it, Gai?" The first one to ghost by had decided to turn back around. It was a shinobi she had never seen before. No matter how many years could pass, one couldn't forget this one. The man had cropped blonde hair with a long tail in the back. There was some kind of pattern on his forehead that she didn't recognize. He stood almost as tall as her future sensei and just as broad. In the face he had Gai Maito beat hands down. This was the kind of man Ino would have called Lickable. The boyish face only complimented the pale blue eyes.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. I do believe an angel has fallen from the heavens." Gai leaned a bit forward to get a better look at the girl. She couldn't be no more than seventeen or eighteen with the most adorable face he'd ever seen. Eyes the color of walnuts stared blankly at him. He'd be worried of her being mentally injured if not for the motion of her hand. Without blinking she popped another piece of bread into a very pink and plump mouth.

"Your breath smells sour." Tenten cringed inwardly seeing the shock crossing the harsh features. Oops, she had completely forgotten where she was. Her old sensei had gotten use to her way of flatly speaking without worrying how he would receive her commentary. Be it about his idea of youth or his obnoxious self-inflicted rules, the man would always just laugh it off. It was more of a reflex than a thought-out process. It had slipped without her thinking. Many times she had complained of he and Lee's breath after watching them indulge in curry.

"I don't think she cares for your face, Gai." The cute one was stating the obvious. He came to stand next to Konoha's Beast with a wide smile. "Don't crowd the girl. Pardon my friend here, he's never seen such a pretty face before. May I ask your name?"

In other words they wanted to know who the hell she was and what was her purpose. Tenten almost rolled her eyes at his serious lack of tact. Anyone with eyes would see the Leaf insignia upon their brows. Her name caught in her throat seeing her sensei smiling down. What was she worried about? The dumb ass was horrible with remembering people. The only way he'd remember her in the future is if they were to fuck and she wouldn't bet her life on him recalling who she was even then. And the one that was doing the questioning she'd never seen before. "Tenten."

"A beautiful name to go with such a delicate flower. What brings you to our lovely village?" Gai beamed a smile and noticed that he had her full attention. He was indeed a handsome man in the fruit of his youth. The girl couldn't help but be enthralled with his masculinity. Her mouth was going from a straight line to an open mouth of awe. Yes, he was rather impressive.

Her stomach fell out of her butt as the third one finally left his perch to land silently behind her future sensei. 'Neji?' All in white was a very close image to her deceased teammate and first crush. She knew she was staring but she couldn't pull her eyes away. Who? The jutsu had worked so Neji was only approximately seven years old, this wasn't him. Who else could it be? There was also a maturity to his features that spoke of being a bit older than herself. There was also a flawless forehead and the posture wasn't right. Gods, if Neji had been this hot, she would have jumped him without worrying about him taking it the wrong way. The pale eyes were narrowed in on her.

"Answer the question." Hiashi crossed his arms to address the girl. Leave it to these two to be caught up with a beautiful face. They were due to report back immediately. There wasn't time to waste on flirting. He had called Aiden back because he had sighted the figure below. It wasn't until he had looked straight down that he noticed it was just a young girl. By then Gai had caught up and found a new victim.

Fine. What a jerk! She couldn't believe she was already being questioned. Time to see how good her acting skills were. This man was apparently a Hyuuga and from the Main Branch. "I am hoping to find work in the village. I come from Kirigakure, where I worked as a server. I heard there is plenty of work to be found in this village."

"From Kirigakure? Why leave the Land of Waves to come here?" Hiashi wondered why someone would travel all that way for such a menial job occupation. Most females her age were married if they weren't shinobi. She didn't appear threatening or very menacing. If she had any common sense she would be intimidated having three jounin questioning her.

"Oh, sorry I assumed you were shinobi, but I thought shinobi travelled all over the place? Hmm," Tenten put a finger to her chin as if to think. "Well, since you've never been I'll tell you. My home is beautiful but occupation is very limited. With only one means to get to the main land, trade is something of an issue for the people there. My last employer went out of business because of the lack of trading. I saw no point in trying to search for work when the economy would be the same no matter which island I tried. A friend of mine suggested this village because of the rumors. She said she saw a bunch of handsome shinobi that came from here but I decided on it because I really don't like the cold and if it is too hot, my hair tends to frizz. It's a bit hot now but I found this really good shampoo that..."

"Enough, I assume you brought a letter of recommendation." Hiashi was shocked she didn't feel the need to take a deep breath. The girl nodded vigorously and dug through her pocket to retrieve a slip of paper. He looked it over and it was legit. "Here, take it back. Be sure to report in at the station."

"Thank you," Tenten wanted to shove a kunai between his eyes. Typical Hyuuga. The other two were still smiling at her. She snatched her phony letter back and stuck it in her pocket. "Oh, as I was saying the shampoo I got is great for split ends. It comes from a maker on an island south of where I was born. I could recommend a scent if you wish to do something about the dry scalp."

"We are finished here. Let's move out." He snapped at the other two that didn't seem to want to move. What an idiot. He was ready to report in after getting away from the talkative girl. This was his own fault for insisting he participate in this mission over one of the branch members. He did not want to listen to any more useless chatter. The girl was annoying and he most certainly did not have dry scalp.

They departed as quickly as they had arrived. Tenten settled back against the trunk and popped the last of the bread in her mouth. That had been rather eventful. If this was how the mission was going to be, she wasn't earning enough.

Her gaze remained on the spot the three had rushed to, to the village. Who had that been? From his posture and attitude he had been the obvious leader of the trio. All had to be jounin and on their way back from a mission. There was little chance of running into them again. She'd definitely do her best to avoid her sensei while she was here. The idea of him flirting made her want to shove kunai in her ears. The one blonde had been cute but not her type. Nope, she had a thing for Hyuuga males apparently. There was something about the way they looked that made her drool and want to squirm. Those eyes, "Ugh, I'm pathetic."

Please review


End file.
